The Hunters of Death - Chapter One
Alistair's POV: Location: New York, Manhattan 'Time: 12:00am ' I walked along the side walk, glancing at the streets, the traffic was terrible at this time of day, I lugged my school bag under my arm as I came to my apartment near Fifth Avenue. It wasn't impressive, most people glanced at it and walked on, not even a second glance. Thats what i liked about it, it was practically invisible. "Alan! Hey!" I looked behind and saw Zoe, wearing a very short skirt and tank top, her bag over her arm, Her long blonde hair was in a pony tail and she smiled up at me "I didn't catch you at the end of school, where'd you go?" "I went to see my father, I brought him his shopping" Zoe laughed "Your such a daddy's boy" "True" We walked into the building and walked down the several flights of steps to the basement, I know what your thinking, i don't live in the basement...but I do hide something in it. Me and Zoe move a large dresser we moved in the way to hide it, as we pushed it aside we see the small Greek symbol, the one Daedulus used to open the labyrinth, I touch it with my forefinger and suddenly the wall springs open, revealing another flight of craggly steps "I'll meet you down there" I say and Zoe nods, walking down, I press my hand against the back of the door and it shuts itself, casting the hallway into darkness when suddenly glowing crystals light in their holsters, I follow them down into the large room where we call our base, The Circle of Hunter's HQ. I throw my bag away and walk towards the living quarters, sitting on the sofa's are most of us, Edgar and Thomas are looking over weapons, such as revolvers and crossbows, they wave at me and I wave back. Brown is watching TV with Jodi, they both look at me and smile. Lucas is fast asleep on the couch and Leigh is sharpening her dagger, her bag laying next to her, filled with her laptop. Leigh looks at me, she walks over "Alistair, we got a problem, look what was in the news" She pulls her laptop from her bag and opens the article, it reads "International History Museum Brake In" "What about it?" I ask, not sure why she's showing me this. "Look, it says that 5 guards were killed, no gunshots or knife wounds...they were torn apart, limb by limb, something unbelievably strong did this...it definetly wasn't human" "A monster then?" "Thats what i thought till i saw this" She clicks a photo, it shows a bronze necklace with a Onyx jem, underneath are the words "The Time Necklace" "Time necklace...like the one Kronos has?" "Yeah" she said, everyone had gathered round to see it "I researched it, apparently during the first great Titan War, Krono's used his necklace to bend time, won him every battle, till Zeus tore it from his neck at the final battle and cast it into the sea, it was later rediscovered by a fishing ship and put on display here....that was 3 days ago, and the robbery was three days ago" I think about this, if Kronos got the necklace back...that would mean he's on the move, reformed, out for revenge... "Lets go pay a visit to the museum" Category:The Circle of Hunters Category:The Hunters of Death Category:Luke 12346